


Into the Heart of Darkness

by findtheword



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dark Inquisitor, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtheword/pseuds/findtheword
Summary: It was as it always is. Until it wasn't.When a trusted Dalish hunter was sent to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to observe the conclave there, little did she imagine the role that was to be thrust upon her ... and just how much power one little elvish mage could hold over the world.





	Into the Heart of Darkness

Faran'li of clan Lavellan had been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes for a short time before the Conclave began, her heavily blue-marked face attracting a surprised look from anyone who caught sight of her. They didn't seem to expect a representative from the Dalish there (probably fair enough considering the only other elves she had seen herself were indentured city dwellers whom she regarded with pity). Faran'li felt it easier to stay out of the way - as gentle as her disposition generally was, she couldn't bear the insults heaped upon her people. If she were to be called 'knife ears' herself ... well, she had no desire to cause a diplomatic incident. The shemlen were creating enough problems between themselves.

This was not the only obstacle to her feeling like she belonged here, however. Not only was there the fact of her heritage, but she also had a short staff strapped to her back, which easily marked her out as a magic wielder - an apostate to the majority in attendance. It was not a beneficial position to be in after the incident at Kirkwall and the Circle rebellions, but not one she was willing to hide just for narrow-minded people's comfort. Her Keeper had explained the current political and civil unrest well and though Faran'li figured the destruction of those breeding places of discontent and distrust could only be a good thing, her Keeper had balanced her view with the wise observation that paradigm shifts rarely came easily and never without a price.

And it was not long before seemingly that price for change ripped through the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Faran'li had no idea what was happening, until she opened her eyes - a surprise in itself: she was sure she should be dead. When she did look around, though, that theory was still in mind: she was in the Fade. Was this it? As a mage, she had been there plenty of times before. Indeed, it had often been a source of comfort for her, to see what she considered to be potential at her ethereal fingertips. And yet on this occasion she was immensely afraid. This wasn't the Fade of her dreams, but something far worse. She scrabbled for the staff at her back, but it had disappeared in the blast, the singed, ragged material of her robes being the only thing that met her fingers. So she was here, _physically_ in the Fade, and she had not a single idea of how to escape. It wasn't like she could simply force herself to wake up - not if her body was not on the normal material plane any more.

What else could the elf do but walk? She sure as hell knew that if she didn't go anywhere or do anything then nothing would happen to change her situation. Well, maybe she would attract a demon or something, but that would hardly be good news. If she were to die in this place - somehow - then better it be her own doing. Thus she set out, across this Fade-created version of reality, keeping her senses sharp and her wits about her. She tried to convince herself this was another hunt for some elusive prey, that if she kept on going, that noise of a commotion up these steps would lead her out of this place and back into the material plane.

_"Someone help me!"_

The cry for help quickened Faran'li's heart rate and her pace as she sprinted up the next few steps.

"What's going on here?" she uttered as she reached the top of those stairs, breath catching in her throat at the sight of what was happening. Deer, rabbits, goats ... she was used to confrontation with creatures to feed her clan, and on predators when they threatened their camp. She was not used to facing humans bent on ... whatever this was. A lot could happen without any seeming rhyme or reason in the Fade; even so, she had not expected to see a woman being accosted by - were they Grey Wardens? Templars? Definitely one of those martial groups the shemlen seemed so fond of. She frowned, unsure, magic crackling at her fingertips even without a staff to focus her energy. She had always been quite gifted in that department, though she knew she wouldn't be able to do much with any control without her weapon.

_"Run while you can - warn them!"_

Faran'li's eyes widened, the magic sputtering for a moment in her surprise. It didn't seem like there would be many people - elven, human or anything else - that would turn down a rescue attempt in order to warn others of an approaching danger. Noble, but perhaps a little foolish ... She didn't have time to ponder it for long as a deep voice broke through her thoughts: _"We have an intruder. Kill her, now."_ She span round, a gasp escaping her as she caught sight of the frightening visage.

Despite the old woman's warning still ringing in her ears, Faran'li's instinct was to summon deep from the well of her own power and leap off towards the perceived foe. She was stuck in the Fade anyway - she might as well try to help. Her confidence was obliterated, though, as the strange darkspawn abomination creature _thing_ lifted a suddenly pincer-like arm, driving throbbing, red crystal deep into her chest. Faran'li couldn't stop herself from crying out, gripping the arm of the now laughing creature as she forced herself to focus within and _heal_. Even so she was a goner - she had to be a goner ...

A huge blast suddenly roared from the old woman, now free from the shemlen that had her restrained. Both Faran'li and the creature were sent off their feet, the elf rolling away from her new enemy and on to her feet. The healing energy was doing its job, closing her wound, trapping the last shards of that crystalline material deep in her chest. But she was in no position to notice that now ... instead she ran. Her life depended on it. Up and up those steps, through to what looked like a portal - an escape? 

A few minutes ago she might have waited for the old woman to pass through first - she was well versed on respecting elders - but the thought didn't occur to her as she leapt through the threshold, clutching at her chest and descending into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will diverge from canon DAI soon ... just need to get the pieces in place. Bear with me!


End file.
